ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bloodtear Baldurf
Bloodtear can spawn well past the 24hr window. Although it may open after 21hrs, it is still not guaranteed to pop within 24hr and can easily go past due to the way it is lottery popped. ::Terin 12:55, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Confirmed that Bloodtear Baldurf is not a lottery pop from Lumbering Lambert unless Lumbering Lambert can spawn 3 times in less than 120mins. Lumbering Lambert first spawned at 7:49. Bloodtear Baldurf spawned less than one hour later at 8:35 and died at 8:45. Lumbering Lambert spawn again 17mins later at 9:02. I'm just pointing out something from personal experience. I'm 0/7 on Bloodtear Baldurf so far so I've seen him spawn many times. I have never seen him pop anywhere but the intersection of (I-9),(I-10),(H-9) and (H-10). Also, he seems to be popping at the end of Rainy weather. These are only my personal experiences but I hope its helpful^^ ::Leerock of Remora Server. 12:54, 22 February 2008 ::He popped today at (H-8) in between the mountains just south of the lake. --Nazri 23:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I was farming rams earlier when Bloodtear popped. The strange thing was that the ram prior to Bloodtear had been Lumbering Lambert. This makes me questions whether Bloodtear is a lotto from Lumbering Lambert, or just a lotto off of the normal rams every 21-24 hours. Argosax 20:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I was looking for Lumbering Lampert when Bloodtear popped. He was killed by a 75 SMN. Lumbering Lampert popped 1 hr and 10 min after Bloodtear TOD @ (H-9) Only saw this one time as I claimed LL and got the horn (100% drop?)-Gliran Seem to pop hours after today's maintenance (9/16/2008), then again someone just happened to found him roaming. Excited to solo this guy, I ran to Holla as fast as I could on my WAR75/DNC37. A bit tough, but fun nonetheless. --Suirieko 21:32, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *If you already have the horn in your posession either via your personal bag or your Mog House, the drop will not load. It is still 100%. * It's Not a lottery from Lumbering Lambert. I camped Lumbering Lambert 6 times for trial katana, Bloodtear Baldurf poped 10 minutes after Lumbering Lambert was killed the first time, and 15min before Lumbering Lambert pop the second time, so i can say it's only à lottery pop from Battering Ram. --Slayaden69 02:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *DUO by lvl 62 THF/DNC, 40WHM/BLM - long fight and was only worried when HP down was in effect. WHM used erase to remove effect and used cure waltz2 and cure 3 to get HP up quickly. Other than that it was a pretty easy fight. *I was a 75THF/30RNG and my partner was a 66THF/1RNG. He pulled it, I took hate off of him. I got petrified and he got hate. He two-houred and was killed early in the fight after it wore. I had traded him a bag of bloody bolts during the fight but he could not hit it with a skill above 120. I remained petrified for quite some time and it nearly killed me, but I recovered just in time and was able to spam bloody bolts at him until the end of the fight. He used mighty strikes six times and tried to petrify me four, but I knew what was coming this time and looked away. I ended with nearly full HP. --Phyrefly.Phoenix.DeviantSerenity 18:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 75PLD/37WHM use stoneskin,diaII,sentinel,chivalry. *Soloed by a 75DRG/37SAM using Seigan and keeping Third Eye up. *Soloed by a 75WAR/37DNC, Recommend you have TP prior, but won't kill. --Suirieko 21:30, 16 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloed by a 72SMN/36WHM. *Killed by a party of 4, 40MNK/20WAR, 70RDM/35WHM, 75DRK/37SAM & 57PLD/28WAR *Soloed by a 75 SAM/WAR *Soloed by a 70 BST/WHM using Courier Carrie *Soloed by a 75 PLD/RDM *Killed by a party of 66MNK/33WAR 62RDM/BLM30 75THF/37NIN. *Soloed by a 75THF/RNG *Duoed by a 72WAR/5RNG and a 69RDM/7RNG *Soloed by a 75 RDM/WHM *Soloed by a 72PUP/19RNG gearless, no weapon or Eva gear, with slight difficutly *Soloed by a 69RDM/34BLM with SLIGHTdifficulty *Soloed by a 75PLD/22THF wasnt to bad of a fight *Soloed by a 75WHM/37RDM using staff for spirit taker. *Duo'd by a 73BLM/WHM and 75 WHM/RDM with little difficulty. *Killed by a 75DRG/37WHM seemingly with no difficulty. *Soloed by a 75NIN/WHM without too much trouble (used one mp drink but didnt 'really' need it. *Soloed by a 75PLD/5RNG, used Chivalry once, not 2hr. Full Valor set. *Killed by a party of 75NIN/WAR, 75SAM/WAR, 75RDM/WHM easily. *Soloed by a 74THF/30RNG using bloody bolts. *Killed by 2 Characters and their two NPC's: 64DRG/32SAM and 55WHM/27BLM, a lvl 59 "Soothing Healer", and a lvl 55 "Fierce Attacker". (Golferdragon and Honour - 9/26/08 Bahamut) *Soloed by a 75MNK/37WHM using Dodge and Focus at start then Hundred Fists at 50%. Ended fight with half HP left. *Soloed by a 75RNG/37NIN with a 60 soothing healer NPC(even tho was not needed) *Soloed as a 75MNK/37DNC using Eva Gear, wasn't too difficult since Healing Waltz took care of the Max HP down from Great Bleat--Lacas 09:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :* Soloed as THF/NIN 75 with bloody bolts, Great Bleat goes through shadows. took about 20-25 mins. His accuracy wasn't that great. No problems keeping shadows up, he only hit me once for about 150hp. *Soloed as 72THF/NIN Used bloody/acid bolts (easy to hit with 200+ marksmanship, maybe less). Appears to have Double Attack, but he misses a lot. He would get on a streak of hitting me and take me down to about 1/2 hp. Eventually, he would miss and i'd get shadows up and just bloody bolt back to full hp. Mighty Strikes crits were around 85-130. Regular hits around 40-90. Overall: Easy to slightly challenging solo at this level. Pacmon 17:30, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 75WHM/37NIN with FoV Refresh and capped Club and Evasion skills. It was a long, slow fight, but otherwise no trouble. --Elwynn 21:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Soloed with 67BST/33WHM with some difficulty. Used 3 Courier Carrie jugs. Charm bind while running for Call beast cool down with Stoneskin and Blink up for Draw-ins *Soloed by a 75WHM/37NIN had shadows stonskin haste Hexastrike for 800 almost every 100tp bison steak was helpful Thermistacles on Fenrir server *Soloed by a 75WHM/37SCH. All magic skills capped, keep Paralyze and Slow on him, keep Haste, Stoneskin, and Regen III on yourself (unless you want to cast cure instead of regen). Casting was never interrupted, used Crab Sushi because I had nothing else. Also, if possible, start battle with Sublimation full or almost full. Overall a pretty fun and easy fight. -Leifs of Carbuncle server. * Duoed with 69BST/whm (me) Using CC and a 60 DRG The drap found the pop and died i made my way raised her and we attack.Getting Full TP before. 1 CC swap was needed. DRG died again during the fight for getting more hate than my crab. Full drops and some free easy gil. * Soloed by 75DRG/37WHM with tacos and pro2. was close but killed him. spamed mighty strikes * Soloed by 75MNK/37NIN Brought me down to 350hp with Great bleat. Hundred fisted at about 70% to bring it down to 45%. As long as you keep shadows up, not too hard. * Soloed by 72DNC/36NIN kept shadows up gave me no problem just a long fight. Dancing Edge hit for 750-1100 when he did hit me (wasn't often) it was for 80-150 depending on Mighty Strikes. Overall easy fight and gave me 53 exp! '''Realm -- Kujata Server 2/1/10'